Seven Days 'til Seraphim
by dif-rent-bi-choice
Summary: Three words; Pit. Hits. Puberty. A crack-y, romance fic that shows how people and angels can grow and change.. IkexPit, MarthxRoy, LinkxSheik, and various other random ones. If you want, I'll put them in.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the Three Swordsmen had tossed the rule book aside, by adding a fourth swordsman and a celestial being to their ranks, the elite group of valiant young warriors had rapidly become the most tight-knit group at Smash Mansion. They treated each other like family; the way brothers train the young sibling to the perform at the peak of their abilities, the way sisters offer a comforting shoulder to cry on, the way parents teach the essentials of being a kind, caring person, along with a firm hand and warm hug and the way lovers always know what to say to make everything better. Due to this strong bond the group shared, it was fairly easy for the four swordsmen to notice that their youngest member was going through a few issues that he needed to sort out, and being the kind, caring, compassionate and not to mention nosy people they were, they believed it was their to duty to find out what the problem was, and help fix it. Thus the reason said swordsmen were standing on the wrong side of Pit's bedroom door, demanding to be let in.

"Go away! I do not desire to speak with anyone at the moment…! Please?!" Pit desperate plea could be heard through the door, which had taken quite a large beating from Ike's fist and a giant hammer, quickly becoming another reason Pit state of apprehension.

"C'mon Pit! Since when do we listen to you about things like this! Open up!" was Ike's response. He'd been at this for at least an hour, and having Marth, Link and Roy resign to a nearby chaise; he was getting desperate and seriously hungry! "Pit, I swear to all the gods 'n' goddesses that I _will_ have you out of that room by sunset…or dinner… whichever comes first!"

"Oh, that's convincing…" Roy mumbled in a cynical tone, tossing an errant crimson lock out of his line of vision. Claiming to have lost his signature head-band, it was near impossible to keep his messy red mop in check. "Maybe we should let him be… He told me what is happening to him and I really do not think he-…" He abruptly clapped his gloved hands over his mouth, realising his tongue had, once again, slipped. A thick silence engulfed the group, all eyes and ears focused on the young General.

"Roy! Please do not say anything! You promised me that you would keep my secret!"

"I am afraid he has already said too much." Marth taunted, leaning into his younger companion, so their faces were barely an inch apart, his cerulean eyes looming, and searching Roys for the slightest waver in his defence. "So, Roy, feel free to explain to us that which bodes ill for our young angel?"

"N-nothing! What makes you think I'd know?!" Roy immediately began to fidget at the warmth of Marth's breath on his lips, and the tips of the elders blue hair brushing against his bare forehead.

"The fact you just inadvertently admitted to knowing." The Link said dully while sluggishly draping one arm over Roys shoulder, then slowly tightening his grip on the teen's neck. "Tell us what we wish to know."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just beat it outta him?" Ike questioned, throwing a questioning glance at the trio. "I mean, why spend forever playing _Scare Tactics_ when using our fists is that much easier? … And fun?"

"Stop! Please do not harm Roy! He is only keeping his word!"

"'fraid we can't do that, my little messenger from the Heavens." Ike growled in a menacing tone. "If you don't tell us now, who knows what'll happen to poor lil' Roy here."

"I..! Just…! Stop, stop! If I promise to tell you, do you swear to not harm Roy?"

"Of course. As soon as you open the door, and let us in, Roy can breathe again." Marth said as he pried himself away from Roy and moved lightly to the locked door, coming to rest beside Ike.

The door abruptly swung open, revealing a shaken Pit huddled against the doorframe. His pale face, which had previously painted a picture of stress and discomfort, now displayed serious annoyance. "So much for strangling." Glaring at Ike's form beside him, then Marth's, then collectively at the duo on the couch, Pit straightened himself and spoke in a calm tone. "As agreed, I shall tell you what is happening with me, but rest assured this will _not_ be forgotten."

"Agreed, may we come in?" Marth asked politely. "Ike has been extremely strong-headed, and I've been standing for over an hour." Roy scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm the Princess of Altea."

Marth gave a small smirk. "I can arrange that."

Link feigned gagging. "Yeah, and Zelda's desperately in love with me."

Ike stared at him in horror. "I thought it was Sheik!"

Pit sighed, realising this was going to be a very long night. Ignoring the pointless chatter of his friends and mumbling about the cruel mentality of the human and Hylian races, he half fluttered, half walked to his bed, collapsing into the soft embrace of a loving pillow, which would never lie to him just for the sake of information, and let out a long, sad groan. "It is not in my nature to hate, but I do feel extreme dislike towards all four of you at the present time."

"Huh?" Ike stared blankly at the angel before him, pulling his gaze from the assorted vases, harps, goblets, and various other golden objects scattered around the room. Not being of the same nobility as Marth, he had never seen so much pure gold in his life and found it utterly astounding that the little winged one and the blue haired beauty were able to stare at the objects around the room with the same look one would give a piece of parchment as it fell to the floor.

"He hates you Ike." Roy jeered, as he clambered onto Pits desk, knocking large tomes off in the process, and rested with his legs hanging over. "Hey, can I have my headband back now? You promised I could after you were finished, as long as I told no one. And considering you are the one who is about to spill a large jar of beans, I think its only fair…"

"Tpdrhr…" Rot blinked.

"You know, I can not speak pillow…." Roy immediately regretted his quip, for it caused Pit to let out an exaggerated grunt, and sit up to glare at those who had invaded his personal quarters, his wings beating forebodingly, and glowing in the moonlight.

"I. Said. 'Top. Draw'. Do. _Not. _Make. Me. Repeat. Myself." Cocking his head to the side, Pit glanced at each of his companions, to see the effect it had on them. After a few beats of silence, he gave them a bright smile and asked, "So what is it you wish to know?"

"I feel the situation is no longer safe on our part, and I believe we should retreat, re-group and revise our strategy." Ike whispered, in full seriousness, as he slowly and quietly made his way to the door.

"Do. Not. Move. Sit. Down. And. _TALK._" Pit smiled as he watched Ike apprehensively sit crossed-legged at the bottom of his bed.

"So… uh, Pit, do you want me to explain, or would you rather do it yourself?" Roy asked in the sweetest tone he could muster, making a final adjustment on his headband and smiling when it sat just right.

"Oh no, you have been injured, so I do not wish for you to strain yourself. If you would like, I would be happy to fetch you some Gold Drops, they are quite delicious and adored by my people." Pit hopped off his mattress and flitted to a small chest of draws, pulling out a gold-rimmed glass jar. "They're my favourite! Also, they are one of the hardest things to find in Angel-Land. I am so lucky the goddess allowed me to take some of hers." He gently poured a few of the tiny, radiant candies into Roy's opened hand and popped one in his own mouth. "Mmm! Delicious!"

Roy cautiously did the same, fearing that they were full of some hideous poison that only an angel could withstand, but quickly changed his opinion as pure bliss filled his mouth, and a large grin stole his countenance. "The BEST!" Pit smiled at his reaction, briefly remembering the first time he tried the candy. With the smile still in place, he resumed his previous position on his bed.

"So, if someone does not engage me in a conversation, I will forcibly remove you all from my room."

"Please stop threatening us, young one." Marth spoke in a jaded tone, glancing at a violin with an intricate golden angel etched into the base. "We are only here because we believe something is amiss, and we would like to know in what ways we are able to help."

"Yeah, so… Spill." Ike stared curiously at the angel before him.

Pit took a long moment to consider what he was about to say. "Hmm… Well… when comparing it to the human ra-"

Link coughed.

"Human and Hylian races, I believe the only way I can describe it is; I'm going through… Uhh… Roy… What was that word?"

"Puberty." Roy placed the last of the candies on his tongue and smiled at his friends. "Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, Pit's hitting puberty." This pulled barks of laughter from each person in the room over the age of 17*, as well as soft blush from the angel. He had never expected such a delicate time in his life to be taken so light-heartedly.

"Seriously, no time for jokes guys." Ike managed through fits of laughter. "So, truly, what's the sitch?" Ike immediately stopped laughing, and motioned for the others to follow suit when he noticed Pit fiddling with his wrist bands, and Roy glaring at all of them.

"See? This is exactly why he told me. Not only are all three of you insensitive jerks, but you, oh great mercenary, are too stupid to comprehend the complexities of a celestial beings nature, Link wouldn't be able to help, because Hylians develop differently to humans, as well as angels, and Marth…" He tossed a quick smile at the prince. "Well, Pit's still shy around you. Also, I am the closest to his age, so I am easier to talk to. Not to mention nicer, and better looking. So, if you three were _really_ his friends, you would take this situation, as you called it, a little more seriously." Roy pushed himself from his position on the table, and quickly made his way to Pit, draping a comforting arm over his shoulders. "Besides, I spent three months learning the ins and outs of the ways of those in Angel Land, when I was a child. So, you can see why the wisest choice was to tell me."

"I'm not entirely sure… but…" Marth smirked at Ikes shocked expression. "I'm pretty sure you were just told off." He feigned wiping tears from his eyes. "Our baby is growing up."

Ike hung his head, and whispered his apology to the angel and General beside him. "Ummm… doesn't puberty take a couple of years to… like… _happen_, or something…?"

"In human cases, yes. However, as Roy said, we who are not of this world develop in a different manner to earth-bound beings." Pit stretched out of Roys grasp. "It's kind of hard to explain, and it's more to do with rank and responsibility in Angel Land than physical changes."

"Do you mean something along the lines of 'angels transforming into archangels' or something?"

Pit glanced at him in surprise. "Actually, Marth, that is exactly what I mean, except, not such low ranks."

"Forgive me. My teachers only vaguely brushed against the workings of angels, I was just using that which I can remember."

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm still totally blank. What's going on?"

"I am afraid I also do not understand what you mean."

Pit bit his lower lip, trying to think of the easiest way to explain a rather complicated process to an elf and an idiot… well not an _idiot… _that was being mean, which is not something an angel was known for… someone who was challenged in the area of common sense? Yes, that sounds better. "Well… umm… I think I'll have to explain our ranking system to you… there are nine commonly known ranks of celestial beings, and humans believe they rank from highest to lowest in three separate spheres, starting with Angels…"

"And ending with Seraphs, correct?" Marth questioned, enjoying the fact he know what was being said. Thank you overly expensive, prissy, evil teachers.

"Correct. Well, the three spheres part is true enough. The first is the lowest. But, instead of all of us starting as Angels and ending up as Seraphs, it branches. By which I mean, if you are a woman, you will go through the first and second spheres, and if you are male, you go through the first and third spheres. Understand?"

"I think so." Ike tossed a strand of hair out of his line of vision. "It's kind of like climbing the ranks in an army. Start as a rookie, and then you can go one way, by becoming a knight or another by becoming an officer or whatever."

"Precisely." Roy nodded vigorously.

"So, Pit, what rank are you hoping to achieve?" Link cocked his head slightly.

"Seraphim." Pit smiled slightly, proud to say he was so highly ranked at such a young age. "That means I'll get to work directly with the goddess Palutena, as well as the other."

"Whoa. Does this mean our little angel is growing up?" Ike grinned. "I am allowed to call you our little angel, right? Or do I have to call you a cherub?"

"You may call me what you wish. I believe nicknames show affection, correct?" Pit smiled.

"Yeah, like calling Ike the biggest idiot at Smash Mansion?"

"Or calling his Royal Highness here royally stuck up?"

"Or, calling Link the little elf who still needs to be rescued by a princess? In drag?"

"Oh, come on! That was one time! In a doubles tournament! We were supposed to help each other! What about you guys? You can't take your hands of Roy during our training sessions, and you…" Link grinned. "We all know who you're gunning for."

"No one!"

"Didn't I tell you it'd be fine to tell these guys? We're here to help you and support you and make you laugh during one of the most crucial times of your life."

"Thank you Roy… but it's still going to be very hard. I don't know how I'm going to face all sin in one go."

"All sin? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh… Uhh… specifically… the next week will be one of sin for me. S.O.S as we call it. Literally, it stands for _Safe from Our Sin. _Each day for the next week I will be face with each of the seven sins, and I must face it, and defeat it through the use of the virtues, otherwise I won't be able to achieve Seraph rank."

"Sounds… eventful."

"Terribly. Most people don't make it past day four." Pit smiled. "You don't have to worry about me; I'm going to be fine."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

I'm pretty sure this is one of the longest "first chapters" I've ever written. ^^; Woot, go me. So… feel free to read, review, comment, whatever.

~Dif-rent_Bi_Choice

*I'm not sure the exact ages of each of these boys, so I've decided it shall go like this in my sick, twisted little world;

- Pit : 15

- Roy : 16

- Marth : 18

- Link : 18

- Ike : 19

If someone can actually be bothered to let me know their actual ages, or feels obligated to correct my errors, it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

This story may or may not be continued on my new account :

.net/~saharali

Please go follow me and continue to enjoy my fiction 3


End file.
